


Thrawn and the Good Time Girl

by Lady_Kagewaki



Category: Mitthrawnuruodo, Star Wars: Rebels, Thrawn - Fandom
Genre: Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kagewaki/pseuds/Lady_Kagewaki
Summary: Colonel Yularen invites Thrawn to an evening to experience the seedier side of Coruscant exclusivity. Thrawn had never considered his colleagues engaged in sex parties. Despite his human colleague's strange habits he finds something to interest him and keep him coming back for more. His interest isn't in the fleshy carnal delights but with figuring out a more intricate situation.Note: There is no explicit sex in this story, but there is mention of violence and adult themes.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s), Yularen| Original Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

“I apologize, Colonel, but I do not understand this word” Thrawn said, quietly into Yularen’s ear. Thrawn’s brow slightly furrowed and red on red eyes flicked about subtly searching for every bit of information.

Yularen cleared his throat and leaned his head towards his colleague. “Well it isn’t something that is offered on your typical ISD.” He spared the alien a glance and with a crooked grin said “Women of the night, Thrawn.”

Thrawn squinted, still not understanding.

“Good time girls?” said Yularen hoping different euphemism would clarify. 

Thrawn noted a man near the door raising his chin in suspicion. He was a tan man, with short black hair, bright green eyes, and the gaze of a predator. He wore all black and stayed at the door watching over everything. 

Yularen turned away from the group, putting his arm around Thrawn’s shoulder drawing him away, and whispered into his ear “Prostitutes, Thrawn.”

Thrawn took a brief moment to process the word then. After he translated Basic to SyBisti then running through Minnistaat and finally into Cheuhn to confirm what he just heard, his eyes bugged briefly and he backed away from Yularen with a look of suspicion. “I…understand” he said. He felt very uncertain about the situation.

Yularen couldn’t help but chuckle. “The ladies, if that is your preference, are brought here by that fella over there. Name is Milvu. He is well known among this particular Coruscanti circle. Deljinz is a recent partner.” Drawing Thrawn back to the group of high-level officers “Being invited to Moff Deljinz parties is just a …benefit…of being a Grand Admiral. He is well known among this circle to provide a very fine selection of delights at his soirees. Usually he holds them on his home Tandankin, but he has been considering moving to Coruscant full time and moving his, eh, operations, here.”

Yularen lost all humor and said “He is aware of how risky this is. Discretion is pivotal.” Yularen dropped his hand and hoped Thrawn understood.

Moff Deljinz approached Yularen and Thrawn and bowed politely to the former and with more of a curious head bob to the latter. “Festivities should begin shortly. My lovely flower should come around with the keyfabs. Are your tastes standard?” asked the Moff.

Thrawn and Yularen shared a look and Yularen spoke for both of them. “Yes. Standard would do nicely.” Thrawn simply nodded once.

“Hopefully we have something for everyone” he said to Thrawn. “If this evening is not to your liking there is always next time to try…” Deljinz waved his hand with a dash of flourish “eh…another dish.”

“I’m sure it will be a splendid experience” Thrawn said, smoothly slightly bowing in a gesture of thanks.

Moff Deljinz moved onto another group of guests and a shapely blond human woman appeared with a tray. She wore a nondescript formfitting dress with a plunging neckline. Some chose randomly, but he observed Deljinz handing out special keys directly to certain guests.

Deljinz handed Yularen a key and said “Your little blossom, awaits Colonel.” Yularen waited for Thrawn to eye the keyfabs. There was only one row left and he selected his key at random. He felt eyes on him but paid them no mind as he was used to being the only nonhuman amongst his peers.

Thrawn looked to Yularen and the elder man said “This way, Thrawn. An evening of sublime delight awaits.”

Thrawn found the door that his key corresponded to and held the key fab to the security pad. The door opened, he entered, and it closed behind him.

The room was warmly lit, in all a calming shades of creams and pinks that were reminiscent of human fleshy delights. It was a large rectangular room with an unusually large bed against the far wall, and a small sitting area in the corner beyond that next to a low cabinet that ran along the wall.

Then, he saw her. A human woman was sitting a vanity next to the long cabinet a small vanity. Thrawn stood awkwardly at the door, staring at the human woman in the room uncertain of etiquette. She was rather stunning for a human lady. She had very black hair. The waves in her shining tresses revealed a warm brown undertone . She was sitting at a vanity fashioning a simple Mon Cal pearl onto her ear. Despite leaning forward her hair was spilling over the back of the chair. Her bright copper eyes caught his in her mirror. Her red lips spread into a wide and sincere smile.

She stood out of the chair and shut off the lamp there. “Well well” she said revealing a sweet small voice. Thrawn tensed and felt his shoulders and chin raise. His glowing red eyes looked her up and down, taking in all the details of her form: her shapely legs wore sheer black stockings held in place by black garters with a lacey rosettes and ribbons. There was a peek of the flesh of her thighs before the hem of her very short satin negligee. A matching robe covered her shoulders and flowed down like liquid to her ankles. Her face was heart shaped, her lips were full but short making her mouth appear like a blossom on her face. Her complexion was clear and clean and peachy. “I didn’t realize I would be given the honor of your company, Grand Admiral” she smiled again. “Please come in!” she approached and took in his body language and interpreted his stiffness as nerves. She noted he held his hands behind his back. 

He nodded, took a step closer and looked around the room. She watched his gaze rest on the pristine white sheets of the bed, a gauzy canopy all perched atop and then the large tufted platform that the bed itself rested atop. The platform was wide enough for a couple to enjoy themselves on. It was clearly a bed made for activities other than sleeping and for more than one couple at a time if necessary. His eyes bounced around to the various nondescript furniture pieces that punctuated the rest of the room.

She saw him eying the monstrosity of a bed and giggled “It is a bit over the top.”

Thrawn gave her one slow nod then saw the matching sitting area again and zeroed in on a tufted chair and ottoman in the sitting area. He walked past her and sat on the edge of the chair, back ramrod straight, and looked side to side uncertain of where to place his hands. He tried them on the ornate arms of the chair but then settled on resting his hands on his knees.

He looked around the room taking in all the features until the woman said “Would you like to exchange names?” She fiddled with the loose belt of her robe. While he looked around and noted no other exit nor windows, she was examining him. He gave very little away but she took in as much as she could of his body language and the shift of his eyes.

He responded “I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. As you have already noted” he said finishing his sweep of the room.

She looked a bit worried. “Sorry, it’s just… The uniform and well…” she smiled.

He simply said “Mm” knowing his overall appearance was a dead giveaway as to his true identity.

“I’m Marling” she said. 

“A pleasure” he said distracted. He saw no windows nor other exits.

“Would you like a drink?” she offered.

He pursed his lips in thought and said “Yes.”

She walked to a plain cabinet next to his chair away from the bed. She opened it up and within was a refrigerator and a set of shelves full of a variety of bottles and glasses. She said “There is Corellian Ale, emerald wine…” she looked into the uncooled half and said “Spirits from Lysatra…a whiskey, and a couple of Alderanean wines.”

“The ale, please” he said looking around the room.

She poured his drink into a frosty mug and handed it to him. “Do you mind if I also have a drink?”

Thrawn paused just before he took a drink and said “Please, do as you wish.”

Marling pulled out a tall glass and chose a bottle from the cold half of the fridge. She poured herself a glass of a golden bubbling beverage. They clinked glasses “Cheers” they said in unison.

She let him finish his first sip and savor the ale then asked “May I take your tunic?”

He furrowed his brow. The dim light exaggerated his features and to a petite human it was a bit frightening. He noted her swallow, but the rest of her reflected no fear. She smiled a bit, to keep her face soft and pleasant, then cautiously sat on the side of the ottoman. She explained “It’s quite warm in here. I just want you to be comfortable.” Marling’s voice was soft and reassuring and held an edge of honesty that released the tension in Thrawn’s face. _He’s a sensitive one. He’s on a mission here, but I seem to be an unwelcome distraction._

He slowly raised a hand to his collar, unhooked it then unsnapped the tunic at his shoulder. He opened his belt, stood, and slid off the garment. He held onto his belt that also held his RK-3 blaster. He slung the belt over the arm of the chair and handed her the relatively new white garment. She took the garment eyeing his black sleeveless undertunic and his strong muscular arms. He settled back into the chair looking no more comfortable than before. She put down her glass, then hung it on a hanger then straightened it with care, buttoning it up and picking off a wayward piece of lint. 

“Would you mind if I got more comfortable?” she asked, eyes playfully wide, and a cautious smile on her lips.

“Do as you wish, Ms. Marling” he said.

Marling popped off her heels and skipped playfully back to sit on the ottoman in front of him. She left her robe on and said with her best mischievous grin scooping up her glass again. “Let’s play a game!”

“No” he said just before another sip of his ale. Her grin faded and she leaned to the side, resting a hand on the plush ottoman uncertain of what would put him at ease and uncertain of what he was expecting. The robe on slipped off her shoulder down to her resting hand and she felt her hair slide across her bare back and shoulders. _It isn’t that he is uncomfortable, he is genuinely not interested. Maybe he doesn’t like human women? Or maybe he prefers males? His body is faced squarely forward, and his gaze away from me. If he doesn’t want to look at me then I’m not likely to please him this evening. If I don’t please him I will be punished…_

Thrawn finished a sip then went back for another. Then for a long quiet moment he allowed his gaze caress the curves of her body. She pushed her hair behind her ear and slipped her robe back up over her shoulder, but allowing it to slip open off her hips. _That was not a lascivious gaze, he was just inspecting me. As if I could hide a weapon under this skimpy garment._

When he was done with his beverage he stood, walked away from the chair over to the bar and put the glass on top of the cabinet. He looked at this watch and looked around the room again.

 _Is he looking for the bathroom? No, he’s just casing the joint. Collecting information. What is he looking for? If he isn’t here for pleasure he’s here for trouble. I can’t handle a punishment for trouble. I need to survive. Maybe I can push him off on another girl. They won’t hold it against me as long as he gets off._ She asked “Am I not your type? Would you prefer someone else?”

He looked at her as though he were surprised “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” she swung her legs around, rested them on the ground and said “You appear displeased. Your body language, how you’re looking at me, your lack of eye contact…” She shrugged “You’re not interested.” She looked around the room then back at him. “In _me_ , anyway.” She raised her eyebrows.

Thrawn looked at her more seriously. She saw a shift in his brow. _He knows I noticed something. Oh gods, oh stars. Oh no…_

“Mm” he nodded absorbing her words. And with gentleness that surprised her said “You’re quite lovely.”

With a nod she said “Thank you.” _Relief._

He looked past her to the wall behind her and asked “What do you think of this painting?”

Without looking at it she said “It was chosen because it matched the décor. I know the artist of the original, what this one is based on, is quite famous.” She sat up straight and bounced her feet a tad childishly and said “Sometimes I think the colors fading one into the other represents tragedy over taking hope and sometimes vice versa.” She looked up at Thrawn and said “Or maybe it’s just a generic print manufactured to fill a space.”

Thrawn’s gaze stayed steady on the piece. He nodded. “It is not a faithful reproduction, but an artist that copied the style of another.”

She observed his interest in the item and saw his fascination. “Hotel art” she said to him. He grimaced and she hopped up and ran across the room, past the bed to a bookshelf he had noted. She moved a bowl and pulled out a big old fashioned hardcover book with flimisiplast pages. Marling scampered back, up onto the tufted platform, then took a few big awkward steps across the bed, then swept up her own feet and dropped onto the bed, bouncing off her lace clad bottom landing onto the platform on her bare feet with a big smile.

This childish galivanting cracked Thrawn’s serious façade. He let out a short huff of amusement. She knelt on the floor and opened up the book on the ottoman. “Is this the artist you mean?” she asked flipping through the oversized book and its thick pages. She landed on a page with a piece that took Thrawn’s interest. He squatted down next to her, his red glowing eyes taking in the image. “That was not what I had thought of, but I believe you are correct. It is a better approximation than of what I was thinking.”

She took in all the non-verbal signals he was sending. “You love art” she stated.

His eyes flicked to her but he said nothing, cautious of her observational abilities. He nodded slowly. “And you?”

 _Trying to bounce attention back to me? Okay. Whatever you please, sir_ she thought. She looked at the book and slid her hand across the page. _Now for a good solid answer._ “I can’t say I know much specifically about how to analyze symbolism, or art history, or genres.” _Honesty will help you here._ “Art is enriching. I feel that things like this can teach me.”

“They can” he said in response using the same gentle voice.

Their eyes met and she said, whispering afraid someone else might hear “I love learning. I wish I could do it more often.” She quickly pivoted away from her true feelings with a flirtatious smile “Who was the artist you initially thought of?” She dove to the index in the back of the book.

“D’risen” he said observing her.

She shook her head slowly “mm. Not in here…”

Thrawn took a closer look at the book and his proximity allowed her the ability to smell his cologne. She asked him “Do, you have a favorite? Artist or medium?”

“Difficult to say” was all he said, his eyes still scanning the index of names.

She started to scan the book again and glanced at him. She thought she caught him steeling a glance of her cleavage. She wasn’t certain but found she didn’t mind. “Tough question, I guess.” _Maybe he was looking at the book._

“Do you have a favorite?” he asked, curiosity warming his glacially clam voice.

She sat back on her heels “I enjoy some modern artists. Crisp clean lines. Simple bold colors. But I also-“ she focused on the index again popping up on her knees and biting the tip of her tongue in concentration. “There we are…” She flipped through and found the page she sought. “Nabooian sculpture. High Republic. “

She found his blue hand touched the page, his long elegant fingers traced the figures hewn of stone in the photograph. As his red eyes scanned the pages she said “I love…” His attention turned to her and she felt butterflies in her stomach and she stumbled on her words. She looked in his eyes and thought _He’s a deep river, this one._ “Eh-I’m fascinated by how the artist can take something as hard and cold as stone.” She looked down at the photos “Nabooian marble no less, and make it appear as soft as and …uhm…”

“Supple” he said.

“Yes…” their eyes met. “Like real living beings.” Her eyes searched his for some signal of what he might want from her and what she could give him. His eerie red eyes, shifted their gaze back to the book. She was about to say something when a shriek came from the hallway caught their attention.

Thrawn immediately stood and approached the door. Marling popped up and ran to intercept him. “There is security to deal with-” Another shriek came from just outside the door. Her attention went to the woman’s scream and Thrawn slipped by and opened the door. Thrawn caught a glimpse of a Twi’lek woman, naked except for a pair of white lacey panties, dragged by Milvu with a hand on the back of her neck. They swiftly slipped through a door at the end of the hall. Thrawn turned towards Marling and just as he was about to speak to her there was a the muffled, but unmistakable sound of a blaster bolt. Thrawn knew the sound well and by the sudden loss of color in his companion’s face, she did too. The door hissed shut.

Marling swallowed then took one subtle, but deep breath and said “I’m sorry. She… this wasn’t the first time she displeased a client. I’m sorry it interrupted our time.” Marling took a couple steps backwards towards the seating area and said “Maybe another ale?” she gestured towards the chair, hoping to pick up where they left off before the interruption.

Thrawn was silent. He eyed her, gauging this woman from a different perspective. “How long have you worked in this profession?” he asked.

“Profession?” she chuckled. As Thrawn approached her “I….don’t….” she shook her head. She had been kidnapped and trafficked. She had lost track of time and honestly did not know. Months felt like years. Days and nights blended together and time had no meaning. She had been sleep deprived, raped, and starved into submission. What day it was or what arbitrary standardized label was assigned to time meant nothing. It was just one moment of fear after another. She focused on surviving one anguished moment after the next.

The nightmare started when her town was occupied by the Empire. The men and elderly women killed. All others had been taken captive. Marling had no idea what was day or night it was. Despite her pliant nature she had been drugged and thrown in metal crate to be transported. She did not know when she awoke in a new place or how long it took to get there or who owned her for the night. She realized she was staring, mouth gaping open, into nowhere. She shook her head and closed her mouth. She turned back to the bar and said “We shouldn’t chat about this.”

“Really?” he said, his hands slipped behind his back again. “I see no shame in your chosen profession. It is the oldest one in the galaxy from what I understand.”

Marling couldn’t hide her sadness. She saw his brow knit, but she could not tell if it was with concern or frustration. She leaned back on the bar cabinet. “This wasn’t my choice” she said in a whisper. Her eyes darted nervously over to the door. Then at the floor. “This isn’t the most fun topic. Are you sure you don’t want to play a game?”

“I am certain” he said, patiently.

Her hands began to shake so she clenched them into fists. “Well if you ‘re not having an ale I hope you don’t mind if I have another.”

“As you wish, Ms Marling” he said calmly. “You’re a slave” he said.

She heard him walking across the carpet towards her. She bit her lip trying to contain the tsunami of memories and feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her.

She poured the same sparkling liquid into a glass. “Well now, slavery…is illegal Grand Admiral.”

He watched her like a hawk as he took a seat in the chair again.

“What was your _chosen_ field?” he asked.

She heard the curiosity in his voice. “I…” she turned around and said “Now, now, this conversation is against the rules.” With shaking hands she poured him a glass of sparkling water and stuck a bright slice of citrus on the rim. She took another subtle deep breath and turned around with the water. “For you. Just in case you find you’re thirsty.”

“What is your real name?” he asked, taking the water.

Her brows angled slightly upward. Her mind whirled searching for a way to get control over the situation again. She tried to get back to the normal routine. She was panicking inside. _This is all wrong, I can’t talk about this. I will be punished. I could be killed. He probably doesn’t care about that_ She did her best to hide the mounting panic. _Oh no. Maybe he is one of those men into torturing girls like me. If he scars me Milvu will reduce my value and he will …death…death is death. I can’t have that. I must survive!_

He sat, leaned forward, and held the water in both hands. “I would very much like to know. Who are you, Marling?”

She approached the ottoman and dropped to his feet. She smiled and was about to try to deflect again but when she met his eye her face fell. She whispered shaking her head slowly “I’m not allowed to talk…about before.” _Maybe he wants to…help…me? That’s impossible. Isn’t it?_

“You have no reason to fear, Ms Marling. I want to understand this situation” he said sounding like he was talking to a child.

 _Will I die a sex slave? Has Milvu brainwashed me? Have I lost who I am to this?_ She ran out of breath from the thoughts. _I can’t tell what is real anymore._

He leaned forward towards her “Tell me” he whispered. “Who are you, Marling?”

Her gaze softened , she looked at him not believing the words that automatically popped out. “My …my job is to please you.”

“It would please me greatly if you told me” he said in a tone Marling could not figure out if it was threatening or comforting. His accent made it difficult to tell. “Who. You. Are.” She avoided his gaze and looked at his knees. She reached up to touch him and he swiftly, but gently intercepted the pass. “I will be very pleased to know who you are.”

Her chest was heaving with fear and her hands trembled in his gentle but firm grip. “…But…” she swallowed again looking at her small hands in his long elegant fingers. Her mounting panic hit a threshold and her fear could not have been higher, so it fell away. _What do I have to lose at this point? If this is a test I’ve failed already._ “I was a student. I was a student of humanoid medicine but I…I wanted…to study botany. Maybe agriculture.” She exhaled as if a great weight had been lifted. She looked up at him as though she suddenly remembered who she was.

He nodded “Interesting”. His genuine curiosity was a relief to her.

She smiled at him and he could tell it was her real smile. A relieved smile. _He is looking at me with the same way he looked at the book._ “Erstin.” She pressed her lips together, her mind whirling from the rush of old memories. “I’m Terra Erstin.” Air flooded her lungs and the painful tension released from her muscles. _I haven’t heard that name in so long. Has it been long? I don’t know._

He smiled back and bowed his head. “A pleasure to meet you, Ms Terra Erstin.”

She put a finger to her lips “Shhh.”

“Medicine is a lofty and noble goal. Why plants instead of living beings?” he asked softly.

“Plants are alive” she said. She shrugged “Plants are amazing. They can grow back after being cut back to nearly nothing. There are plants to eat, and clothe us, plants that love light, plants that hate it. They can live for centuries. They live peacefully in communities, quietly. Such variety, such beauty, such adaptability. All out of most sentient being’s view.” She shook her head. “Who wants to study boney fleshy beings?” she laughed. “They complain too much.”

Thrawn smiled and nodded slowly taking in her story. He asked more questions, and she whispered the answers to him. Remembering herself and her old hopes and dreams.

After a while, Thrawn decided it was time to leave. She walked him to the door. She said “I hope…I hope you ask for me again.”

He opened the door and noted Milva with his peripheral vision. “Indeed.” To create a bit of safety for her he said “Of course” then wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his face in her dark, perfumed tresses. “I will remember you” he whispered and she smiled broadly. Then he was gone.

She stood there in the quiet, staring at the closed door feeling lonelier than she had ever been. Empty and directionless. She realized _I’ll still have to work. He just likes to solve problems and I gave him everything. I’ve been solved_. Her heart ached. _He won’t ask for me again._ She cried. She was angry he made her remember to only abandon her back to the life which by fate she had been sentenced.

That evening Thrawn left the building and waited for his driver to arrive. Yularen was also there on the sidewalk and they had a chat. “So…” said the seasoned intelligence officer. “Enjoy yourself?”

“Yes” said Thrawn, somewhat surprised. “Though…the situation is…questionable.”

Yularen said quietly, shifting into the practiced nonchalance of an imperial intelligence officer. “I wondered your thoughts on that.” Yularen revealed “The operation is tough to pin down out in the far reaches of the Empire. The move to Coruscant is bold, but hopefully revealing.”

Thrawn nodded in understanding and Yularen continued “Outside of him all I know is that they are rumored to have deeds of personhood. That way if the companions are discovered the documents may be disposed of. If done so successfully the companions cannot be identified and disposed of with no legal recourse.”

“You can’t murder someone who does not exist?” asked Thrawn, confirming the situation.

Yularen nodded once. “And they cannot be held responsible for trafficking nor any other associated crimes.” 

“But isn’t holding onto the deed certificates highly illegal? To hold actual physical originals of official Imperial records is strictly restricted to vaults only accessible to highly secured Imperial personnel. Anyone to be found with such documents and not have the security clearances could expect a strict federal response.”

“True. That is why when they are raided they usually find a way to, hide them, plant them on the companions, or in some cases try to destroy them.”

“Futile attempt. The materials are indestructible. I don’t even know what kind of formulation they use.”

“It is indeed secret for that very reason.” Yularen looked around to ensure no one was in earshot “The…companion I prefer has so far successfully steered the conversation away.” 

Thrawn slowly turned his head and looked at Yularen. When the white haired man met his colleagues gaze Thrawn’s eyebrows raised in question. Yularen shrugged “I am _only_ human.” The two men chuckled. “You, on the other hand…”

“Mine told me” said Thrawn checking the number on the car which rolled up. It was not his, nor Yularen’s. “But I do not know if it was an act or not. If so, she was quite the actress. It was distressing for her.”

“They are often threatened and abused into submission. I hope she is alright.” Yularen nodded. “Still, more investigation is required.”

“Indeed” said Thrawn glad he not only figured out why in the heavens Yularen would bring him to such a party, but that he had made headway in this case.

The two men were quiet for a moment and listened to the sounds of the traffic and admired the lights of Coruscant. Yularen hesitated to break the silence but finally said “It seems even the beauty of the Empire is not immune to the infection of corruption.”

Thrawn asked with only a glance and Yularen continued. “These parties were not always such lurid affairs. The great companions of the Old Republic were artists. The art of entertaining. They used to have years of training in dance, music, poetry. They were resplendent. Sex was…well…it was not…it was their choice. And they were magnificent. They would be draped in fine fabrics and jewels.” Yularen smiled at the memory. “You would have had great appreciation for their aesthetic.” His smile faded. “They were not the pitiful creatures we met this evening.”

Thrawn looked back to the line of cars picking up the officers. Most of them older fair skinned, and all human men. After a long silent pause Thrawn said “There is no way to recapture the past. Especially when it is draped in the nostalgic tinted glasses of our youth.” He turned to Yularen and said “But we can correct what is ailing the current system.”

Yularen looked off again at the traffic thinking about the past and adjusting to Thrawn’s concise but elucidating comment. He smiled “Yes, they may be the memories of an old man who longs for youth.”

“No” Thrawn shook his head. “You long for justice.” His transport pulled up and he bid the Colonel a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next event Thrawn and Yularen attended together was a month later. Milvu stood by the door and the same woman with the tray walked around. Deljinz approached Thrawn and handed him the key personally. He didn’t say anything, but simply raised his eyebrows and smirked in amusement.

Thrawn gave a slight bow and accepted the key. “Thank you, Moff Deljinz for indulging my request.”

Yularen took his key, thanked the Moff and the two walked towards the hallway. They didn’t speak, but when they were about to split up they shared a look and a nod. Thrawn then held his key fob up to the security plate and entered.

Marling’s eyes went wide and she smiled wide and bright when Thrawn entered. “Grand Admiral!” she said, standing from the lower ledge of the bed.

He put his hand over his heart and slightly bowed in greeting “Ms…” he glanced at the door behind him and then allowed his gaze to come back to her “…Marling.”

She approached him and said clasping her hands in front of her chest “I am really glad that you’re here again. I thought maybe I scared you off last time.”

“No, not at all. I am quite” he raised his eyebrows “interested.”

She giggled and smiled “Well, then, would you like to take a seat? You enjoyed the ale last time. Should I pour you another?”

“Yes, please. We have much to discuss. You may want a glass of your sparkling juice as well.”

Marling smiled at his memory and observation. She giggled. “You knew?”

“Indeed” he said, unconsciously smoothing out his uniform.

“I generally don’t want my senses to be dulled. The sparkling juice looks like champaign.” She brought him a tall glass of ale and he settled more comfortably into the same tufted chair.

He took the ale and said “It is good to have a clear mind for this evening, Ms Marling” he said” they clinked glasses “As I mentioned, we must talk.”

Marling sat on the ottoman, bit her lip in concern, but nodded. She wanted to please Thrawn and if talking would do it she was down. “Yes, sir” she smiled. _I didn’t have to work for other men once he requested me exclusively. If he wants to talk, I am glad to do so!_

He whispered “I have spoken to a colleague in the ISB. We recognize the situation here but we need more information. More solid evidence to bring up charges. I am told that all of you have deeds of personhood, however they are not in their proper place. This is the most common way operations like this fly under the radar.”

Marling lost color in her face. Thrawn could see he was losing her.

“Marling…” she looked away “Marling?”

She shook her head no. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head more forcefully. He leaned closer and put his hand on her knee. “Marling…Do you not want to go back to your studies? Botany, yes?”

Her face scrunched up and she covered her face with her free hand in an attempt to hold in her emotions. _Why doesn’t he just want to talk about art, again? This is all happening so fast!_ She managed to squeak out “they’ll kill us all…” she said. “I have endured everything just to live.” Her voice fell off to a whisper. Flashes of the violence and disoriented memories she had raced through her mind. _But I was a fool. A complete idiot. Why did I tell him my real name? Nothing will change and we’ll all be tortured or die._

“No” he said. “I won’t allow them to hurt you.” He paused and then said “I _promise_.”

She opened her eyes and composed herself. “My apologies” she said. “It is one thing to fantasize about such a thing. The reality is _much_ more frightening.”

“You are brave. That is why I have returned.” He patted her knee and shifted in his chair withdrawing his hand to his ale. “You can do this.”

He gave her a few moments to collect herself and space to breath. “Ok” she said, ready to go forward with his scheme. She shifted on the ottoman and quietly said “They do exist. They are kept close to us just in case of a raid. There is an office here which has the original documents. Actual physical documents.”

“Physical documents? You’re certain?” he put his glass down and focused fully on her.

“Yes. I have heard them talking about it. They have threatened us with them, but it is no bluff.” She glanced up at the vent on the wall. “I can hear them sometimes” she whispered. “They are the government originals.”

“Those are never to leave the central records hall of Imperial records-“

“I know” she said, her voice hard. It communicated to Thrawn he did not have to explain the predicament. She knew. She understood. If Marling was found holding her own deed to personhood she would either be executed on the spot to save money on legal proceedings or sent to a prison labor camp for life. Using original identity documents was sometimes a way to frame undesirables and quiet anyone who made trouble. How Deljinz got a hold of so many of these precious documents was not known.

Thrawn felt pressure to think of a way to stage a raid but not put the victims in outright danger. “How are you so certain?” he asked keeping in mind that his source may have endured trauma that made her memory unreliable.

Marling was one step ahead of him. She looked up at a small vent in the wall again. He followed her gaze and their eyes met. He broke the gaze, got up and walked over to get a closer look. She followed him, and then pulled over a small side table under the vent. She reached up with a shaking hand and slid a small handle to the left opening the vent. She immediately put a finger up to her mouth in a “shhh” gesture, but made no sound. Thrawn quietly got up on the table with her. He could see into the vent and then he heard it. He heard a few different voices. The other companions and their muffled conversation. Thrawn could hear the others enjoying the companions and assumed they could be heard as well when the vent was open. Thrawn half smiled when he heard a heartly laugh that could have only been Yularen.

Thrawn was not convinced, and lost interest. Then, before he stepped down, Marling stopped him with a hand on his arm. A vent opened with a clang and he heard Deljinz chewing out Milvu.

“What on Earth were you thinking? That Twilek could have just be sold off! I won’t pay for her loss. You’re the one who shot her. And here, no less! Yes, these officers are all up for some good times, some kinky things, but don’t think they’ll all be down with murder!”

Milvu’s underworld phrasing was unmistakable “No one is gonna miss that piece of trash. She wasn’t any good. No dancing girl, I’ll tell you that.”

Marling crinkled her nose and then Thrawn noticed the scent of smoke. She looked up at him and gestured with her first two fingers at her mouth, then pulled them away, and pretended to blow smoke.

He nodded his understanding but did not hold back expressing his disgust with a grimace. 

“That aside” said Deljinz exasperated. “Do not kill people on the premises! Take her back and kill them elsewhere, not here! Not in front of all these officials!” 

Thrawn and his companion listened in a bit longer until the vent was closed again. They heard the vent clank shut on the other end and as Thrawn stepped down, he took her hand and helped her down gently. “Death sticks?” he asked.

“Nothing that serious. Just pleasure sticks” she responded. “Ciggies, we call them.”

He nodded and said “Either way, his disgusting habit helps us. Getting into that vent would be helpful in obtaining first person evidence.”

She said “It’s not me being self-deprecating, my bum is way too big to fit in there.” She looked down, her gaze getting soft as she looked into the past. “I had lost some weight, but since they moved me up a tier I find my rations have changed” she clapped her hips. She eyed him hard. “If need be I could likely slim down a couple inches and get in there.”

Thrawn opened his mouth to speak and hesitated. He closed it again and looked back at the vent. “I don’t want you to damage yourself if it does not work.”

“I’m about a 96 now. I can get down to 86 before months end” she offered with a shrug.

“That is quite drastic, and unnecessary” he said with finality. “We will find another way.” He twisted his mouth and furrowed his brow as he looked at the vent.”

“A droid perhaps?” she said assuming he had already thought of the idea.

He nodded, but said “It could be small, but…” he put his hands on his chest and slid them down to his belt “I don’t have much room to bring it in without suspicion.”

Marling giggled. “You’re allowed to bring…toys, Admiral.”

His brow raised “Toy-“ he stopped mid-word when she realized what she meant.

She smiled and giggled mischievously again. “I know they search you before you enter, but toys like that are considered too personal to, you know, handle. So they slip on through. The others have mentioned to me in passing that their clients sneak in things. Drugs and the like.”

A flash of surprise crossed his face considering his colleagues would use illicit substances. “What would you expect me to bring?”

“Oh, no gifts for me, sir. I, well for one, I have done my best to avoid substances. But also, they search gifts you bring for us. But toys, sir…” biting her bottom lip. “If it -“ she couldn’t help but laugh “If it pleases you, sir, you’re allowed to bring anything to augment our, eeh…activities. Erotic toys are usually hands off with security.” They moved back towards the seating area.

“Yes, well, I…might have difficulty finding a toy large enough” he said settling into the chair.

“They come as big as…” she shrugged. “You can find one. I’m certain.” She opened the cabinet and prepared a fresh ale.

He pursed his lips and shook his head. She noted he was unconvinced. “What you do for the Empire, eh?” she said and smiled handing him the drink.

“Where does one procure…how…How would…Do you mean hollow out a…” he cleared his throat “…I actually don’t know the proper name. Hollow out an…” he furrowed his brow and said “artificial, eh” he swirled his hand around in the air in front of him at a rare loss for words. “male…part?”

“Oh no!” Marling shook her head. She rushed over to the chair he had settled into “I was thinking you could use a pocket pussy” she said with an ease and frankness that surprised him.

As best he could he tried to hide his surprise. She watched him fight the raise of a surprised eyebrow at the phrase and he swallowed his ale with a hard gulp. “I’m sorry. I am not familiar with these terms. My vocabulary is primarily that which is appropriate aboard a military vessel.” He looked at his glass and realized he gulped half the glass in an effort to stall his response.

“Sorry” she said “It’s…basically an artificial vagina.” She seated herself comfortably down on the ottoman next to him and sipped her sparkling cider. “So from the outside you wouldn’t see anything. You can hide the droid _in_ there” she pointed a finger and pointed to illustrate her idea. “They often have some kind of heating element and other features, so if on the off chance they look at it the device hidden inside wouldn’t be too suspicious, I think.” She poured herself some juice. She tensed realizing the language barrier was not likely what made him appear uneasy.

“It would have to be quite the…” his eyes went wide with a twinge of anxiety. “Pocket…pussay.”

She nodded. “They come in all sizes.” She bit her lip. “I do apologize. I…should have intuited what kind of, eh, language you are comfortable with.” She shook her head and looked down “I should have been more polite, somehow. Apologies.”

He looked at her with an amused curve of his lip “No need. Again, it is not something which comes up in my day to day, and it is better I learn what words people use versus sounding like a textbook. That would not likely go over well in intimate moments. I am a bit relieved to see you are comfortable with the matter. Most humans I encounter are rather averse to speaking of physical intimacies. I just lack the language.”

“Oh!” a sly smile spread across her face. “Do you want to have a vocabulary lesson?” She noted his shoulders tense ever so slightly. “Really just language” she said. “I mean, who is safer to talk to than me about these things?” she giggled.

He looked at his ale, now empty and said “No. I shall inquire with other resources. I would not want to offend a lady like yourself” and he downed the last bit of beer left. 

The comment made her simultaneously burst with joy and want to weep with sadness. She blushed, and looked away. “A lady?”

“Yes” she heard him say as if it were all obvious to her. His voice was softened with that warmth that melted her anxieties away. “Of course.”

“Whatever pleases you, sir” she said. She braved a look at him.

Their eyes locked and for the briefest of moments they looked at each other and connected. She felt comfortable and safe. It was novel feeling of late to be with a man who respected her. He broke first and looked back at his glass. He said “A wa-“ she handed him a glass with water, a bit of ice, and a slice of citrus fruit. They chuckled.

“Well that is settled then. Now to how we will get it into the office from here?”

“It’s a straight path to the office. I have climbed up there to take a look before. You can see the light from the office shining into the ventilation shaft.”

“You are certain that was the office? That second vent?”

“Yes. This hallway has bedrooms on both sides, but beyond that there is another hallway. The first vent is for the room across the hall, beyond that is the office.”

Thrawn tilted his head and bowed. “This shall be interesting.” He pulled out his hand communicator and opened it up. “You said…the device was called what? A pocket, pussay?”

“P—u-s-s-y” she spelled out. Thrawn and she began to look for a proper device on the holonet on his communicator. After they found a device that would most likely fit the job, Thrawn decided to call an end to the evening.

She walked him to the door and smiled. “Helpful?” she asked.

“More than helpful, Marling. You should be proud. If we are successful you will have saved the lives of these companions. Continue to be brave, Erstin.” 

She couldn’t stop smiling at the sound of her real name.

Thrawn said “Good night. I will see you again soon.” He made his way outside, passing Milvu at the exit of the apartment with a nod. He made his way downstairs and spotted Yularen waiting in his usual spot.

Thrawn greeted him with “I have a plan” said Thrawn, unprompted.

Yularen’s mustache could not cover his smile “I knew you would figure something out. Let’s hear it.”

“I need a small surveillance droid. One that can be snuck in and controlled remotely. I need a visual feed.”

“A spider droid?”

Thrawn shook his head “No. It needs to move through the vents. A spider droid would be too noisy. It needs to move through these old metallic ventilation shafts. Something that hovers would be preferable.”

Yularen nodded with a thoughtful pout for a moment. “Well, there is one item, but it is a bit bulky. I guess you could attach it to your leg, however…these uniforms are rather tailored. It would be obvious you were smuggling something inside” Yularen sighed. “Hover features, remote control, visual feed, and small. Sounds simple, but most spy droids usually prioritize one feature over the other. The sizes vary.” Thrawn sighed and Yularen was a bit surprised to see his long time colleague show such resignation. “What?” he asked.

“I…can hide it in…” Thrawn pressed his lips together physically manifesting his reluctance. “a toy” he said in a whisper.

At first Yularen was unclear on what his formal alien friend was saying. He furrowed his brow. Thrawn shared a sidelong glance. He raised one eyebrow and that said enough to Yularen to describe the type of toy he was describing. Yularen’s brow shot up and he began to laugh. So hard he bent over for a moment.

Thrawn heaved a controlled sigh, looking off to the cars arriving and leaving and back to Yularen once his white-haired friend regained control. “The reasoning being, if I were give her a “gift” it would be scanned. If I were to bring any other item, security would inspect it. An adult…toy…is given special discretion.”

Yularen sighed a couple times, catching his breath, chuckling a bit to a halt. “Yes, I understand. Haha, yes.” Yularen sighed, wiped a tear from his eyes and let out a few high-pitched chuckles as he got himself back under control. “Sorry, Thrawn. Just the thought of someone as on the straight and narrow wandering around town with a such a toy with a device wedged into it is quite comical. Do you…”he cleared his throat “…have something in mind?”

Thrawn pulled out his personal communicator and opened up a holonet app. He did not activate the 3D holo but discreetly showed Yularen the page. Thrawn either out of embarrassment or to surveil the area, looked away. “A false humanoid vagina. We can slide the device inside and bring into Deljinz’s home without detection.”

Yularen suppressed his smile and said “I see. This…Mega-Pussy 9000?”

Thrawn shot him a glare then got his face back under control. “Yes.” He shook his head a bit. “Is this device large enough? It was the largest we could find.”

It was Yularen’s turn to be embarrassed. “This…” he took Thrawn’s communicator and scrolled down to the details to check the measurements. He cleared his throat and finished his thought “will do.” He nodded with finality. “Yes. I can find something that will fit in this. Dear gods.”

“Indeed” said Thrawn as he took his phone back. The two men looked at each other.

Yularen said “No. I will not procure the item. I will get you the droid.” He smirked as his car pulled up. He pointed a finger at Thrawn “You may procure the…eh…device.”

“But I-“ Thrawn held a hand out to Yularen slack jawed at the thought of buying such an item.

Yularen walked off and waved Thrawn good night. He ran into his car before Thrawn could protest.

“…don’t…have a private…” his words trailed off as Yularen’s car drove off “…cost center…” Thrawn looked down at the picture of the Mega Pussy 9000 and sighed.

The following week Thrawn’s administrative assistant was confirming invoices and sending off payments. She came across a personal purchase that made her eyes widen. She looked left, and right from her terminal at her desk. No one was around to confirm her suspicions. She looked at the vendor name and was scandalized. She wrote down the article number and looked it up when she was at home on her personal computer to confirm her suspicions.

That same week Thrawn entered a café on the Chimera. The barista, a young voluptuous human woman greeted him and took his order with a wider smile than usual. He walked down and waited for his frothy milk caf to be completed and overheard some whispers from two young women nearby. “It’s him!” one said. He was used to that kind of attention since academy. Later on the white uniform made him unmistakable nearly anywhere he went. He heard “Oh, my god. I heard he’s totally hung like a bantha!”

 _Hung?_ He opened a notepad on his personal data pad and added “hung” to the list of words he needed clarification on.

“Grand Admiral?” said the barista with another smile and a wink as she handed him his drink.

He merely thanked her and went back to his office. When he sat at his desk to return to some of the more mundane duties of a Grand Admiral he noticed the heart over the “i” in Admiral written on his cup.

He was a bit mystified.

Marling laughed uncontrollably as Thrawn recounted the strange uptick in romantic interest and flirting he was subject to over the past few weeks.

“I don’t understand where it is coming from” he said truly confused. “I had a young man approach me in the officers mess. He implied in no uncertain terms, rather explicitly actually, that he was …eh… _interested_ in me. I had no idea how to handle this. He is a good soldier, a great officer. I simiply explained I may not fraternize, but…it was still awkward.”

Marling howled with laughter. “Thrawn, honey, did…did you buy the Mega Pussy 9000 at WORK?”

“Yes, I had to have it documented as part of an investigation. All resources must be documented.” He turned to a bag he had brought with him. “I have it here with the device imbedded” he said, turning to pull it out of the bag he had brought it in.

“No, I..I just…” her laughter wound down. He turned to look at her, water with citrus in hand, sitting in the same tufted chair he had claimed as his own. “Thrawn, it sounds like whoever does your bills saw the item and spread the news…”

He squinted a bit “The news?”

“If you purchased that device they think …you… _need_ …that device” she said as delicately as she could.

He looked to the right and followed his thought trail to the left “Indeed” he said. “I was afraid rumor would spread I had odd predilections. Well…that explains a lot” he chuckled.

“NO no. They think you have very large penis, Admiral.”

He nodded. “I see. Mega Pussy would imply a _mega_ cock.”

“I hope you don’t court martial anyone over this. They just think their Grand Admiral is…well…very grand.”

“That I am…hung?” he asked.

She threw her head back with a laugh “Exactly!” she said. “You’re catching on quick!”

They both had a hearty laugh and when they came to a finish he checked his chrono and said “I think it is time.”

She nodded. She stood up barefoot as usual, walked over to the wall, pulled over the table and opened up the vent. Marling got on her toes and pried off the grate. The draft she felt waft up her shorter nightie didn’t distract her. Then Thrawn pulled the comically large Mega Pussy 9000 out of the discreet black bag he had carried to the party. She smirked listening to him struggle a bit trying to pry the mini droid out of the erotic toy. She kept her back to him as he yanked the spy droid free of the Mega Pussy.

He pressed a button and the droid opened up and began to hover on its own. He put the toy back in the bag and walked over to Marling with a remote in hand. They watched the droid float into the shaft and Thrawn activated the visual feed. “He then spoke into his wristwatch communicator “It’s on.”

Marling heard a confident man’s voice on the other side “Confirmed.” After another moment “Operation Sweet Ale is in effect.”

Marling looked up at Thrawn for some clarification over what was happening, but he did not meet her gaze. She watched to the droid as it passed the vent to the bedroom across the hall and came up to the vent for the office. Luck would have it that the vent was open and Deljinz was there smoking, and talking with Milvu.

“Are you sure about all these fellas?” asked Milvu. “I trust you, but I’ve heard there are a few among them dat might not be you know, discreet enough. Deez old timers, and the blue guy. I don’t trust that blue guy.”

“The old timers will stay silent. This is the closest any of them will get to companionship before they die. And some are just holding onto the olden days.” He walked around behind a large old fashioned wooden desk in the room. “The _blue_ guy, as you so put it, is dependent on one of the old timers. He can be easily eliminated if need be.”

Marling put her hand to her mouth shocked they would talk about disposing of a Grand Admiral so flippantly. She put a hand on Thrawn’s bicep out of concern. He looked down at her hand and back at the visual feed.

“Why so antsy Milvu? Why all of a sudden?” asked Deljinz absently as he skimmed through a datapad.

“I’m ain’t antsy, I’m cautious” Milvu snapped, crossing his arms, checking his watch.

Deljinz laughed loudly. “You’re just spooked by him! Hahaha. Does his giant blue dick threaten you? Hahaha.”

Thrawn let out a controlled sigh.

“No, I’m concerned about his track record” Milvu shot back. “Don’t you look into these people?”

“Of course!” barked Deljinz losing his humor. He put the datapad down on the desk. “I only bring the most well connected people into this circle. No one is going to blow this up.”

“And for the record, I don’t need that fucking blue freak ruing the girls. If he does have a giant ass dick I don’t need him stretching ‘em out. That one he likes won’t be a great loss, but some men like girls like that, I guess. Dull, pliant but a nice tight pussy” he said of Marling popping a piece of gum in his mouth. “A real no-fuss bitch” he said nodding. 

Marling let go of Thrawn’s arm feeling a great deal of shame at the mention of her name, and body. Milvu had raped her and his knowledge of her body made her feel low and dirty.

“Pussy aside” said Deljinz not hiding his distain for Milvu “we have a plan just in case of a raid. You know this.”

“I don’t know what the kriff a pneumatic system is or how it works. So, no, I don’t know.”

“Very simple,” said Deljinz approaching the vent in his wall.

Thrawn pulled the spy droid back away from the vent, but they could still see the two men, though their view was somewhat obscured by the wall of the shaft. The droid hovered over watching Deljinz and Milvu.

Deljinz held a hand up towards the vent and said “With a press of that button on the desk, the vents all open a simple air compressor pump that sucks whatever I toss in there into the rooms. It’s mechanical so digital scanners and jammers won’t detect it.”

Milvu shook his head “So what? What the kriff is that gonna do?”

Deljinz sighed with frustration “I can take the deeds of personhood and throw them into the vents. They will get sucked into vent and out of our hands into the hands of your workers.”

Milvu said “I don’t much appreciate you killing the workers. Some of them are premium quality. Maybe they’re easy to find here on Coruscant, but not for the prices I’m charging. I find these beings out in the middle of nowhere, train ‘em up, and bring ‘em here. You’re getting a kriffin’ deal! It’s a lot of kriffin’ work!”

Marling thought she heard a people in the hallway outside their room, but dismissed it. She was focused on the conversation between Moff Deljinz and Milvu. The Moff whined “You will be compensated for your losses. Better them than us.”

Before Milvu even had a chance to respond the door bust open and both men were shot with guns on stun.

Marling gasped as fully armed ISB agents flooded the office and she could hear the commotion as they burst into the rooms. Her eyes darted about, afraid they would burst into her door and shoot her too.

“There” said Thrawn. He looked down at Marling “It’s over.”

Their door did open and soldiers flooded the room. Marling screamed at the sight of Imperials with guns and slumped down onto the table. She covered her eyes with her hands, old memories flooding back. Thrawn did not react to her fear but stepped down from the table to greet the soldiers. They halted in his presence and pointed their heavy weapons upward and away. He stood between them and Marling and just as he was going to ask Yularen entered the room followed by a voluptuous Zeltron female.

Yularen said “Excellent work, Grand Admiral. That feed will be more than sufficient along with the physical evidence. Nicely done Thrawn. I don’t believe you can be promoted higher, but this will be quite a boon for the image of the Empire. A victory showing that there are still some virtuous and honorable leaders.”

“Oh, it was not me, nor my idea” he turned to Marling, cowering behind him. “Ms Marling…I’m sorry, I mean Ms Terra was the one brave enough to reveal to me what was happening.”

The Zeltron rushed over to Marling and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay, honey. We’re all ok now. Cuz of you! You said it, you said things I-I-I just couldn’t…” She hugged the weeping human tight and Marling reciprocated. Marling calmed but her tears continued to stream down her face.

While the two women quietly cried from relief, and fear, and joy Thrawn turned back to Yularen. “She also revealed the vent and was the one to advise me on how to sneak in such a device. I merely asked how to help her. She came up with the plan.”

Yularen had a sad, expression, but still managed a smile. He walked over to Marling and said “Perhaps we will find a special reward for such bravery.”

The other officers in attendance at the party were interrupted and most arrested for various criminal activity. The slaves were gathered in the ballroom area in various states of dress and soberness. They were given clothing, medical attention, and those who were cogent shared their stories.

As the agents reviewed the footage from Thrawn’s droid he approached Marling who had put on and zipped up a utility jumpsuit the victims were given. She held a hot cup of tea. Thrawn asked her “Do you not want to join your friends in the ballroom?”

She shook her head no. “I’ve never met them before. We were all kept separate…in separate cages. I could hear what was happening next door. Vani, the Zeltron was often put next to me. I’ve never seen her before.”

He looked at her thoughtfully. He listened to her and understood she did not want to interact with others at this point. She was tired after a very eventful evening. She had already given her details to the investigators and it was understood she would have to do no more to prosecute the perpetrators. After a few hours the ex-slaves were making their way outside for the first time in their recent memories and being brought to comfortable quarters where they could rest and begin recovery. 

Marling took a seat at the vanity and brushed out her hair, cleaned up her face. The men in the room filed out. 

Thrawn halted at the door and said “A few points before I take my leave.” She stood and joined him at the door. She put her hand on her opposite elbow in an unconscious effort to hold and comfort herself.

He said “Don’t take what Milvu said to heart. He is a degenerate criminal and wouldn’t know nor understand what a fine lady is. You are not dull. You are rather bright.”

His words brightened her eyes. _He is an upstanding Grand Admiral of the fleet_. She smiled “Thank you, Grand Admiral.” _This is a good omen._

“The ISB agents will escort all of you through processing. It may take a couple of days. Do you know what you will afterwards?” The last of the ISB agents filed out and the door closed behind him automatically.

Marling shook her head no. “I don’t know what my options are going to be.”

He tilted his head and gently reminded her “You said you were interested in plants. Would you like to pursue this?”

She rubbed her arm, and while she nodded an affirmative, her lips curved in a tight smile. “It isn’t as easy as all that. I have to re-establish my personhood. Find a way to pay rent, feed and clothe myself…eh…” she started to feel a bit overwhelmed with the challenges ahead. Her head dipped down in premature defeat “And all with this suspicious gap in my existence. Background checks will reveal this. I will be saddled with” she looked at up at him pained “…this reputation…”. She shook her head. “Then only after all that can I consider how I will apply for a program…and pay for tuition.” She shook her head. “ I guess I don’t know what I’m doing. It all seems so impossible.”

Thrawn slipped his hands behind his back and took a step toward her, snapping her out of her despair. He said “I know of a place for you where your needs will be met and you can pursue what you like.”

Her eyes widened with hope. “How? Where?”

“It is very far from here and…” he hesitated, pursed his lips then seemed to decide there was no easy way to say it. He leaned in “It is unlikely you would return to The Core again.”

She shook her head. “I’m not from The Core. I don’t know anyone here.” She sighed and whispered “I’m actually originally from Wild Space.” She nodded accepting the idea of leaving her current life behind as if it were all a bad dream. “A fresh start in an unknown place?” She smiled “Where exactly is it?”

“It is in the Unknown Regions.” He straightened up and said with some pride “It is the Chiss Ascendancy.”

“Do…I go with you?”

His face fell a bit and he said “Unfortunately not today. I am off to a backwater planet later today to deal with some Rebel activity. It should be a decisive victory for us, but it will take time for me to go out there and come back to retrieve you.”

“Ok” she nodded, already dreaming of her life with him. “I can wait a few days.”

“Indeed” he said and approached the door.

“What’s the name of the planet? I want to read about it in the news” she smiled. “Oh my stars, I’m excited to read again! Reading the news! It’s the little things I miss too!”

He smiled back as the door opened. “Lothal.”

She nodded “Great. Thank you, Thrawn. Best of luck.”

“See you soon” he said and left, the door closing gently behind him.

  
  
The End


End file.
